


Confusion

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Stuck in the Middle [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: sam x reader
Series: Stuck in the Middle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327841
Kudos: 9





	Confusion

You shook your head. “You must be mistaken. Dean is not in love with me.”

He let out a sad chuckle. “He told me himself. After I slammed him into a wall…and punched him in the face.” Sam’s face was begging you. “Are you in love with my brother?” He asked quietly.

Tossing your bag off to the side, you swallowed. “I don’t know.” You told him sadly, your eyes on the floor. This was it, this was when you lost Sam. Not to death, not during a hunt, but because of Dean saying your name during sex.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair. “How can you not know?” He asked, not believing you. “You should know if you’re in love with someone!” His face was full of anger and pain. “Tell me the goddamn truth!”

“I AM!” You yelled back at him. “I know I love you. I know I’m in love with you.” A tear slid down your cheek. “Dean is one of my best friends, Sam. I trust him with my life, not something I can say about more than a few people. I can be stuck in a room with him and not want to pull my hair out, sit with him in silence and not be uncomfortable.” You sighed. “I know I love Dean as a friend, but I don’t know if there’s anything more. I can’t see that clearly because all I see is you. All I want is you.” You breathed, letting out a sob.

Watching you, Sam’s chest ached. “Babe…” He started quietly, stepping forward.

You held your hand up, stopping him. “No, Sam.” You shook your head. “You don’t get to accuse me of cheating, ask me if I’m in love with him, and get angry at me like that and just get away with it.” Licking your lips, you dropped your hand. “If you could even ask me that- there’s some serious trust issues here.” It killed you that he could even let that question pass his lips.

* * *

Dean knew when you got back from class, having heard the bunker door. Not that long after, he could hear yelling, even from where he was. He was sitting on the end of his bed, his head hanging down, with the door partially open. Part of him wanted to talk to you, but a bigger part told him that wouldn’t be a good idea.

Hearing a door slam, he furrowed his brows and got up. “Y/N?” He asked, seeing you storming through the halls. “Hey!” He called out, jogging after you.

“What, Dean?” You sighed as he grabbed your arm and made you look at him.

He could tell that you’d been crying, and you were pissed. “Talk to me.” Dean said quietly.

You shook your head. “There’s nothing to talk about. I’m leaving for now.” The pain was lacing your voice. “I need space.” Sighing, you shrugged. “He had the nerve to think I was cheating on him, Dean. If he could even think that? Does he trust me? No. If he did, he wouldn’t have asked that.”

“Don’t leave. Just- take another room.” He suggested. “We’re idiots, I know, but stay.”

“I can’t.” You told him, pulling your arm from his grip. “Blame your brother.” With that, you walked away, not wanting to continue listening to him ask you to stay. The Bunker was your home, you wanted to stay, but like you told him- you couldn’t.

* * *

Hearing the door open, Sam looked up, hopeful that you’d come back. Just to be met with an angry looking Dean. “What the hell did you say that made her storm off, damn near crying again?”

“I asked her if she felt the same for you.” He told him quietly, hanging his head again. “She said she didn’t know.” Sam let out a small half chuckle. “I yelled at her. Asked her how she couldn’t know.”

Dean nodded. “What did she say?”

“That she trusts you, you’re one of her best friends, that she can sit in complete silence and not feel weird, and that she loves you like a friend…but she doesn’t know if it’s more. Said she can’t see past me. All she sees is me, all she wants is me.” Gripping his hair, he closed his eyes. “I tried to comfort her, tried to hold her, but she wouldn’t even let me near her. I accused her of cheating, and expected her to stay. I’m an idiot.”

“Yeah, kinda.” Dean agreed. “She’ll be back. I asked her to stay, but she said she can’t. Not that she won’t.” He shrugged. “She loves you, Sammy, you’ll get through this.”

Sam groaned. “I don’t know, Dean.” He admitted. “I’m confused as to if I want to.” Hearing that, Dean’s eyebrows went up. “I don’t know if I want to work through this, and then have her worried about if I think she’s cheating, and try to prove to her I made a mistake. Or, if I just want to walk away. What if she was right? What if I don’t completely trust her, and that’s why I asked?” He looked up to his brother.

Dean had a stern look on his face. “I’m not telling you what to do, Sam, but I swear to god, if I lost one of my best friends because of you, it won’t be fun for you around here.” He snapped, walking away.


End file.
